


[One Shot] Loki/Reader- Cleaning Day

by Genobeamer



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki, F/M, Good Loki, Loki Feels, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genobeamer/pseuds/Genobeamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the avengers are away for a mission.. or so you thought. Nice one shot with Loki~</p><p>Also- If you happen to stumble upon this on quotev, this is my story I'm moving to here as well. I feel like this site would appreciate it more lol. Enjoy X.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[One Shot] Loki/Reader- Cleaning Day

You woke up early morning to the sound of your alarm. Groaning and not wanting to move, you ask Jarvis to turn it off for you. 

"I do apologize Y/N, Tony has programmed me not to listen to requests that involve you being lazy" he said to you. 

You muttered to yourself, "Hmm.. and technology was supposed to make our lives easier."

You cursed at yourself getting out of bed. Today was cleaning day.. and you are not looking forward to it. Nobody in this tower cleans after themselves. It's going to take you the entire day! All you want to do is relax, be left alone and daydream about your crush. 

Yes, Loki. You've been crushing on him hard ever since he caught you from slipping on black ice last Christmas. The way his deep green eyes stared into your E/C. It simply took your breath away. His large man hands grabbed you by your waist and upper back to ensure you were safely cradled. Since that day you couldn't stop thinking of being held. However, all he did was ignore you since then. 

You walked into the bathroom to freshen up. You made it your mission to look as good as possible in case anything ever happened between you and Loki. Wouldn't want him smelling your morning breath or stare at the unsightly pimple that has been rising on your forehead. 

You knew however that everyone was going on a mission that didn't involve you. You had gotten hurt and needed to rest. Although, you have told everyone you're fine. 

You stared at your closet. It's not like Loki was going to be around. You decided on a pair of gray sweatpants and a black sports bra. Hey, you don't like feeling all sweaty when you clean. You also wrap your hair up into a messy bun and put on some black sneakers. You might not be outside but who knows what kind of fluids Tony has spread all over. 

As you leave your room, you pick up your headphones and click your iPod mini onto your bra. You have been really into EDM thanks to Natasha. Lately you've been obsessing over Mr. Saxobeat. For some reason the beat has entranced you over and over again. 

Making sure it was on repeat, you begin the cleaning. 

About halfway through, you decide to start cleaning the living room. Since Tony loves staring at himself, he turned one wall into a giant mirror. It reminds me of a dance studio.. not really a living room. You decided this is a perfect time to take a break. You've already cleaned the kitchen, training room, the lab.. and yet have more to go. 

Skipping the music back to the beginning, you prepare yourself to dance to the music. You've been practicing a routine you created to show off to Natasha. You both have been going to clubs lately and this song has been playing more than usual. Figured you can show off when the time comes. 

You move your entire body to the music. Making sure to look as sexy as possible. Loki hasn't paid attention to you in over a year.. and you've been feeling ready to move on. 

As you dance out your routine, Loki appears from the hallway. He stops as soon as he sees you dancing, not wanting to disturb you. He was told that he didn't need to go on the mission on short notice so he decided to sleep in. However, he didn't know you were home. He was heading into the kitchen to grab a drink. Only wearing his pajama pants and topless. 

He was mesmerized by your body movements. It was no question that you had quite the feminine hour glass figure that he loved. He hadn't noticed before that you had back dimples when you arched your back a certain way. The sweat coming from your body trickled down left you in a glowing sheen. "Wow, she is definitely sexy", he thought to himself. He already knew you were. He couldn't stop thinking about you ever since he caught you last year. However, he was too shy to talk to you. 

You decided you had enough of dancing. However, you still couldn't get the song out of your system. You took the remote control for the TV and held it up to your lips. Loki stared at you confused. "Uhm.. that should be pointed at the light box to work" he commented. You didn't hear him coming towards you. You weren't facing the mirrors to even tell anyway. 

He was about to speak again when he heard you sing. 

"You make me dance, brings me up, brings me down, makes me move like a freak.. Mr. Saxobeat"

His eyebrows furrowed a bit, "Who is this Mr. Saxobeat?" he thought to himself. He felt jealous of whoever this person was. He was hoping you were single. 

You continued to sing the song, especially your favorite part. Everytime this part played, you would think about Loki. 

"Hey sexy boy set me free, don't be so shy play with me.. Hey dirty boy can't you see, that you belong next to me"

Loki's cheeks started turning pink. "She must be really kinky" he thought. 

Then you started moving your body again and singing "oh yeah mm yeah.. mmm yeah". You went to turn around to get back to cleaning. You were so into the music your eyes were closed. 

Loki seeing you start to turn, he panicked and went to turn away. He thought being so close to you would have been creepy to you. He tripped over his own feet and fell on his back. You not seeing, tripped over his feet and landed on top of him. 

You both gasped. You immediately pushed yourself up and move your headphones out of the way. You ended up straddling him. "Loki, Im so sorry. I didn't even know you were going to be home! Are you ok?." Loki got up and rubbed his head wincing a little. "Yeah, I'm ok.. not every day a beautiful girl falls on you." He grinned as you blushed. "You have a lovely voice Y/N. Also you really do know how to dance.." he averts his eyes while blushing a little. He didn't realizing just thinking about your body started making him horny. "Ah.. thanks Loki. Have you really been watching me do that this whole time?" you asked. 

"Well, not the WHOLE time. " he smiled. You giggled. 

You both realized that you were still sitting on him. "I should probably get up now haha.." you were blushing so hard. He grabbed you by the waist pulling you closer to him. His skin was so soft. His strong arms were holding you very close. "Uhm Loki what-" he cut you off, "Y/N, I just want you to know that I've liked you for a very long time. I don't know what it is but I get so shy around you. You are so beautiful, intelligent.. sexy", He never broke eye contact with you, "I've fallen in love with you ever since I caught you in my arms. I knew I had to have you.."

"Loki, I-"

He placed his finger on my lip. He then glanced at my lips, hoping I accepted his invitation. I bit my lip and accepted his offer. He cupped my face and pulled me in. His lips were so close to mine I can feel them without even touching me. His breath smelled of mint. He pressed his lips against mine very gently. I couldn't help but lightly moan. I've wanted this so badly. My little sound caused him to press my body into him more. Our kiss became passionate. His tongue battling with mine. The groans coming from the back of his throat was so inviting. I needed more. 

"Well done brother! I didn't know you had it in you" Thor was practically beaming. "We're back.. so unless you want everyone else to see-"

"See what?" Tony arrived in the room. "woah woah woah Reindeer games and Y/N? Jarvis please tell me you've been recording our security cameras"

"I'm sorry Sir, you have deactivated that feature in hopes that no one would know you and Madam Pepper have been getting it in in the kitchen" Jarvis replied. 

"Oh well gee thanks, now it's not a secret anymore" Tony scoffed and walked away. 

Both you and Loki looked at each other with faces of disgust. 

"I'm not going near the kitchen ever again." You and Loki laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it.  
> I'm open for requests! (Anything Avengers will do).
> 
> xx


End file.
